The Jedi Knights of Zootopia
The Jedi Knights of Zootopia is another movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Summery Connie starts to feel like she'll never become a Jedi Knight. Then later, The Princesses feel a strong disturbance in the force somewhere outside Zootopia. So, Yuna volunteers for her and Connie to investigate. In Zootopia, They team up with Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Ahsoka Tano and discover an old Jedi temple but soon they'll have to face an old foe, Darth Maul who was sent by the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher to steal the Journals, Free them, Kylo Ren and Darth Vader and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds. Plot Connie's Doubts/Disturbance in The Force One fine day in Canterlot, Princess Yuna and Connie were paying the Royal Family a visit. Later, Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 about the ways of the Jedi. As for Connie, She was busy thinking about the times she had with Yuna but always was at Padawan rank. She then talks to Firestorm about her feelings about being just a simple Padawan and how she wishes to be a Jedi Knight. Later, She talks to Yuna and Ahsoka Tano about her time to be a Jedi Knight someday. Then later that night the Princesses feel a very strong disturbance in the Force. Darth Maul has returned/Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family gives their order Meanwhile, on board a space shuttle, Sending someone to investigate/Yuna and Connie set off The Next morning, The Princesses call a meeting and share about the disturbance they felt and determine it came from the outskirts of Zootopia. So, They conclude they will send someone to investigate. However, In order for the investigation to go safely, They can only send 2. Yuna then volunteers for her and Connie to go and investigate. Contacting the ZPD/Yuna explained to her friends Yuna and Connie pack their belongings/Saying their goodbyes to their friends Preparing for the mission/Darth Maul makes his way Yuna and Connie said their goodbyes to their families Taking the train/Two young Jedi Knights of Equestria on a mission Arrival in Zootopia/Meet up with Nick and Judy The Old Jedi Temple/Minecar Roller Coaster Story of the temple/Flashback of the past Discovering a lost Alicorn Holocron/It's Darth Maul! Duel with Maul/Connie vs. Darth Maul/Maul's defeat Arrival back home/The Knighting of Connie Celebrating Yuna and Connie's heroism Trivia *This is when Connie becomes a Jedi Knight Scenes #Connie's Doubts/Disturbance in The Force #Darth Maul has returned/Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family gives their order #Sending someone to investigate/Yuna and Connie set off #Contacting the ZPD/Yuna explained to her friends #Yuna and Connie pack their belongings/Saying their goodbyes to their friends #Preparing for the mission/Darth Maul makes his way #Yuna and Connie said their goodbyes to their families #Taking the train/Two young Jedi Knights of Eqestria on a mission #Arrival in Zootopia/Meet up with Nick and Judy #The Old Jedi Temple/Minecar Roller Coaster #Story of the temple/Flashback of the past #Discovering a lost Alicorn Holocron/It's Darth Maul! #Duel with Maul/Connie vs. Darth Maul/Maul's defeat #Arrival back home/The Knighting of Connie #Celebrating Yuna and Connie's heroism Soundtrack #You'll Play Your Part (Connie, Yuna, Ahsoka Tano) # # # #Journey to the Center of The Earth - Minecar Adventure (during the Minecar roller coaster ride) # #Anywhere in Your Dreams (Connie and Ahsoka Tano) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225